


Crane's dead and you're sick in the head.

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Insanity, Necrophilia, Oedipal Issues, POV Second Person, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WARNING: This has incest, necrophilia and the oedipus complex (or for girls, Electra complex). You fingerfuck yourself on your father's dead fingers. You are female.You know, if thats not bad enough, could've made you eat his rotting flesh afterwords.





	Crane's dead and you're sick in the head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing this, but I needed to get it out of my head. Suppressing one of these "crossing the line of good" ideas is not good.
> 
> Again, extremely sorry. I'm so tired, and I really wish I could say this was a 3 am thought but it was not.
> 
> I don't condone these acts, and you really should not be getting turned on by a dead corpse.... pLease?

Your insides clenched, as you thought about it. The sick thought nearly killing you when you found your body reacted pleasantly to it. He was your father. And he was dead. He laid on the floor barely disturbed, and rotting away. The stench plague the home. And he didn't have a pulse either.  
  
But your sick mind wanted it. Despite your own pleas. You slowly walk up to the body, tugging off your jeans and underwear, already wet. You sat on his chest, moving his hands to rest on your thighs. You were shaking, adrenaline running you. This was sick. You were violating your father's body. You deserved to be thrown into Arkham.

You're new at pleasuring yourself, yes you had a few boyfriends, you never got anywhere with them, but in the moment it was wonderful. You're unsure, but you slowly get the hang of it.  
  
You moan softly, rubbing a soft circle around your folds. Your fingers stopped to dip inside you, feeling the slick spill onto your fingers and his decomposing body. "Oh daddy," Your voice echoed in the house. Everything was happening too fast, but you didnt care enough. You rub your thumb against your clit, hips jerking in pleasure.

You knew very little of anything below your waist, but you knew you had to break the hymen.   
  
You used his hand, pulling it from where it had slid off your leg, and under you. His fingers were cold. His fingers were always cold, as you rutted against the palm of his rotting hand. You'd turn yourself in to the Asylum after this. Maybe.  
  
You moan softly, using his hand to press into you, his fingers sinking into your hole. You swallowed. "Fuck it." You slid the hand farther past your opening, jumping as the fingers past a painful wall. You couldn't stop thinking about your father, wondering how he would tell you. "Relax, take it easy, there we go, your doing so good baby girl." His voice was soft and caring. You shift, the fingers stinging your insides but moaning at the sensation of the fingers chilling your walls. You pushed them deeper, twisting your hips on them as you rubbed your clit.  
  
Your insides warmed the fingers, as if he was living. You slowly moved his fingers in and out of you, your head spinning as more of your slick fell on your hands and his. You remember envying your mother for she had him. 

You came crying out, sitting there for a moment, before pulling the soaked fingers from your lips. You rested against your father, feeling tears well in your eyes.  
  
You miss him, miss the heartbeat under his skin, and his soft tone. You pull away, standing up and gathering your discarded clothes so you could take a shower.  
  
-  
  
The body was still there as you exited the bathroom with a new set of clothes. You felt ashamed, but, it didn't stop you. You defiled your father, and maybe that was something to be ashamed of. And it was frowned upon everywhere... except maybe Japan.  
  
You sigh, picking up your father's body, deciding if you should take him to the basement and leave him there, or ask for a cooler and drag it into the basement. You take the stairs down, his work having been disrupted from its collecting of dust, as you padded  into the cramped room. You set him in a corner.  
  
Maybe you could mummify him. Where would you get that? Cryogenic takes too much. Water. It takes longer for a body to decay in water. Your rambling head was getting to a place where you didn't want to think about. What if your father wasn't dead? What if he walked out of here while you were out? What if he knew what you did?  
  
You turn to the body resting against the floor. "Bury him."  
  
 You start making a coffin, buying wood, and at least a type of bedding so he can rest comfortably. Buried alive would be so much better. You wish you had never touched him.  
  
-  
  
"You've kept watch like I asked?"  
  
"Crane hasn't left his house, his daughter has bought wood, and I feel something's happened Batman."  
  
The Batman nodded. The young girl is short from a fucked child hood, she lived with her mother most of the time, but being the daughter of the Scarecrow, means genetics disorders. She has the same insanity as her father does. Same immunity to the toxins. Same Dissociative Identity Disorder.  
  
Batman's been watching her, during the night. Gordon had the day shift, and Batman snuck under the covers of the night. He couldn't watch as your insanity got worst, letting your dead father claim your virginity. He was tempted to crawl in and take the body to the morgue, but that wouldn't be such a nice trear for you. Your father disappearing from the floor, after you knew he was dead.  
  
It was the 3rd day after you did your act. Batman rested on the roof, knowing exactly what you were going to do next. He stepped quietly to not alert his position to you.  
  
-  
  
It took you 3 days to build the makeshift box and decorate it as if it was an actual funeral. Nobody would come. Except you.  
  
You lugged the box upstairs, and carried your father upstairs afterwords, as to not put strain on you. You decided to dress him in something nice. You placed your father in the box, his brown hair combed to the side, and his eyes closed. You hoped he wasn't burning, even if he deserved every bit of it.  
  
You opened the door to the backyard, deciding to work under moonlight to not raise suspicions. You dug the grave first, digging just below 5 feet, before you went back in and started dragging the box out. You also carried bandages, a knife, and a seed. You looked up as you pulled the box behind, spotting the whites of eyes, and almost stopping, curious, but you continued your work, checking the coffin, before making sure it was still how you wanted it to be.  
  
You start putting dirt back into the hole. You said a payer to him, just as your mom had told you. If your father died pray for him, and plant a rose with a drop of your blood. You did the same for her when she died.  
  
"What happen?" You stutter patting the ground after you placed the seed in the soil with the blood. "He died. What else?" You whisper, Standing up to wrap bandages around your wrist. "I'll go willingly." He nods, knowing you would.  
  
You know that he saw you the other night. When your disgusting mind was having trouble processing the death of your father.  
  
He led you through the house back to the front door as he called for the Batmobile. You hoped the flower to grow. Just like it did for your mother. The flower should protect him.


End file.
